second chance
by purpleanime
Summary: jinx wants to give the hero-thing a try. kidflash is more than willing to help but the Titans aren't so happy about the idea, join in as jinx adjust to hero life... and maybe a love life. no flames total newbie! please review! it really helps.


Disclaimer: don't own titans at all!

Prologue: a beautiful friendship.

As the stars illuminated the already vibrant canvas that was Jump city, jinx jumped from building to building trying to reach her destination. her pink locks flowed against the cold breeze. She felt weightless soaring from height to height. Her arms limp flowing with her body as her legs did all the movement. Whoosh one finally jump and finally… she'd reached the prefect spot… for most people it was just another office building but for her it was all of jump city every drop of it with in sight, even that ridiculously tacky giant T not too far away.

"Beautiful…" she whispered sitting down at the edge. The neon signs, the street lights, the buildings, even the cars all of it came together to be something amazing, a picture- No a masterpiece of human life. Her eyes soften at the sight no one in this world would know it but Jinx loved Jump City just as much any citizen, in a city so alive, so vivid even she didn't stand out so much. She wasn't by any means normal but she definitely wasn't the only freak. She clutched the dying rose she carried with her. even now while wilting it still smelled sweet.

"Different…" she repeated from the phrase he'd stuck into her heart.

She took another whiff of the flower. It been 3 days since the incident with Kid Flash and Madam Rouge, 3 day since she'd gotten any rest. She'd quit the H.I.V.E. five and had yet to commit a crime, she just couldn't… she'd though it make feel better but every night her heart would betray her replaying her past in her head. "_you think they'll accept you! The freak! Ha what laugh, you're destruction, chaos, you are damnation, luck has nothing to do with it, your just bad to your very core!"_ she'd wake up with tears in her eyes and sob until her eyes ran dry and couldn't cry anymore.

Only one other person had ever been so kind to her, only other person saw who she really was…

"Amma (mom)…" she said feeling her eyes mist up.

Her mother was a beautiful sorceress named Anuragini meaning beloved she had smooth tan skin and gorgeous hazel eyes, she wore traditional Saris with exquisite colors and beautiful jewelry she was one of the most beautiful women in her village and it's greatest healer. she'd heal and help all that came her way, her magic was powerful but white and pure like her heart but even she as strong of an enchantress as she was, she still fell for the biggest spell of all… love.

A strange foreign man stole her heart, he himself being a welder of magic… dark magic but she saw good in him, his name was Zenos meaning a stranger he was a westerner, a white man that wore only black western clothing, his hair was all white like snow and his eyes black as coal and pupils like a cat. He loved her as much as she loved him but denied her affection to protect her. his blood carried a curse that would plague him and all he loved, Anuragini refused his protection and sought after his heart. He warned her everyday telling her of the horrors the curse would plague her with but everyday she'd love him more,until the day he grew weary of denying his heart and accepted her love. From then on villagers turn on her calling her a harlot for associating with a foreigner; they shunned her and despised her with all their hearts. Zenos wanted to hurt the villagers but she insisted he didn't, saying it wasn't their fault all knew it was forbidden to love an outsider, she had chosen her fate, he blamed himself and the curse he carried. He vowed to search the world for a spell that would break the curse he carried so they could love one another without worries, Anuragini begged him not to leave saying it didn't matter to her as long as she was with him she was happy. With a heavy heart he left her, promising to return. For awhile all was like before no curse nothing at all, though the villagers still scorned her, their hatred seemed waning, but a new problem rose she was pregnant... and even after giving birth Zenos had yet to return. Jinx…Jinx was the curse incarnated… the fusion of his magic and her mother's. her mother treasured her but everyone around called her an abomination. Her appearance disgusted them and the children would mock and deny her.

_"amma, amma!" the little girl cried running towards her mother her eyes swollen from tears and her body bruised from a beating, Anuragini took her in her arms and brushed away her tears._

_"there, there it's okay now, Amma's here, they can't hurt you anymore."she comforted._

_"why do they hate me so much! I didn't do anything!"she sobbed into her mother caressed jinx's head._

_"I know dearest… I know they don't understand, they can only see what their eyes show them, you are different Nikhita but not evil remember that, don't let me hurt you with their words." She said lovingly. "you are special and the most precious thing in the world to me no one can take that from you."_

_"why Amma… I don't want to be different why can't be like you! Why am I so hideous!" she shouted in pain. Her mother looked her in shock._

_"you are not hideous!! You are beautiful!! You are all I have left of your father!!" her mother replied crying her own tears. "my nikhita…you are different not hideous…and different is good." She comforted conjuring a flower to grow with her finger tips. "you are magic… yes your magic is different but it is wondrous in it's own way." She tucked flower behind her daughters ear._

_"but mother I'm afraid my magic is scary it hurts things." The girl whimpered. Her mother kissed her forehead."_

_"you just don't know how to control it yet… give it time, your magic isn't scary, it's powerful that is all." Anuragini consoled. "your prefect just the way you are."_

"Amma why'd you have to die! It was me I know it was me…my luck! My powers they change your fate, that man would've never attacked you if you weren't defending me!" she shouted in tears demanding an explanation from the heavens. She closed her eyes as she relived her mother's murder in her mind. She grabbed her head in pain the memories were old wounds that never seemed to heal. It took awhile before she could calmed but she hex witch wiped her eyes, what was done… was done, nothing could change it, no matter how much she wished it but she could change the future, she could change what had yet to happen. The criminal life had yet to fulfill her aspirations, and the way **he** had talked to her with such sincerity…

"Perhaps it's time for a change." She mused out loud holding the rose in her hand tighter. A rush of air flew by her. she smiled as she turn around to have shining blue eyes meet her own.

"You are extremely hard to find!" kid flash complained. "But I managed to track you down, by the way good choice! Love the view especially the girl" he said using his fingers to frame her and the city from afar. She gave him a small smile.

"Is that so." She replied. "Well I was loving the silence before you came along." She said standing still donning a docile expression. Her eyes seem soft and gentle.

He gave her a surprised look.

"You smiling?? What's going on!?" he asked. "Why haven't you hexed me to kingdom come!? Is that you Rouge!" he said pointing a blaming finger at her stepping back in fear. She scoffed and snapped her fingers sending a small hex towards him. "YEWOUCH!" he shouted swearing he smelt burnt spandex.

"Okay it's the real you… so why no hostility?" he asked rubbing his backside in pain.

"The better question is why question it?" she replied. "Is it crime to be civil?" she replied putting a hand on her hip to show annoyance.

"No unless it's a trap?" he asked. "Then again your team's home at their base and you can't take me all by yourself soo… just out for a midnight stroll?" he inquired stepping closer to her.

"Something like that." She replied removing the hand on her hip relaxing a little. "Getting some fresh air and all that junk."

He smiled as saw her other hand behind her back. He got closer and she took a step back.

"Anything you're hiding behind there?" he asked smirking. She blushed stepping back further, only to feel a gust of wind pass by her, rushed to turn around only to find kid flash holding the rose she had been holding and wearing a very cocky grin.

"Tsk tsk did you give it any water? I mean I put it in a vase for you and everything!" he said in mock concern.

"Of course I did idiot!" she shouted snatching the rose back. "And that vase was tacky!" she said pocking his chest while he chuckled at her reaction.

"So sorry next time I'll take you with me so you can tell which one you like." He replied jokingly. She sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever look don't get full yourself I like roses not you." She said hastily blushing.

"Oh I'm so sure." He replied sarcastically twitter the rose in his fingers. "Poor thing, I don't think it'll last much longer."

Jinx nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'm going to have to throw it away." She said solemnly looking at the rose in pity. He was surprised at her response but gave a smile.

"I can bring you more if you'd like." He offered sweetly. She chuckled as soft blush crept on her cheeks.

"It may be the lack so sleep talking but your kinda sweet for a hero." She complimented. He looked at her in concern.

"Lack of- Jinx why haven't you-

"Look don't read to much into it but… I quit the H.I.V.E., I've been in a hotel ever since and I can't seem to get any rest." She explained trying to wane his worry. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How are holding you up?" he asked softly. She gave him broken look.

"Not so great… it's hard you know, trying change into something your not." She said in a quiet voice. He gently squeezed her shoulder getting her attention, she met his warm blue eyes with her own.

"Hey don't say that, you're not a bad person, you just made some bad choices." He comforted.

"Some? Try a hundred thousand." She replied turning around to face the city. "…I've hurt a lot of people… do I even deserve second chance?" she said holding a pained tone.

"Everyone does." He replied standing besides her looking at view. "… The view here really is something."

"Yeah… it makes everything seem more." she trailed on to look him. "Clear."

He nodded smiling. She looked away blushing.

"Soo …about that offer you made me …any chance the it's still on the table?" she asked tucking a few stray lock behind her ears. His eyes light up as he looked over to look her.

"It never left, I know the dark side has cookies but we have donuts on Fridays." He joked she giggled.

"Donuts huh?" she replied raising a brow. "I was getting sick of cookies anyways."

She turn to face him fully, her eyes stared at him with gentle affection.

"We never properly introduced ourselves, so lets start over." She began holding out her hand. "I'm Jinx, ex-super villainess and you?" he chuckled and shook her hand.

"Kid Flash, incredibly gorgeous teen super hero, nice to meet you." He said winking. She smiled at his antics.

"Like-wise." She replied smiling. "Since I'm kinda out of a job, know where I can find one?" she asked sweetly.

"I hear Star City could use a Heroine, you up for it?" he asked. She gave him soft look.

"I dunno… maybe first just a regular citizen then we'll work our way up." She replied giving a gentle smiled. He returned.

"That sounds just fine." He responded. "for now want some eats?" he offered extending his hand. She look up at him and then at his hand.

"Why not? Got warn you though, I'm a picky eater." She joked linking her arm with his. The hero blushed at the sudden contact but composed himself.

"Can't be any picker than beast boy ugh vegans…" he complained earning a giggled from the girl.

"Maybe not that bad." She agreed. "Come on I know place that makes the best subs for miles to come." She said taking the lead.

"It's your City, lead away." He replied as she tightened her hold on his arm and smiled at him, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah but you're paying." She retorted smirking. He narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

"Hey!!" he replied as she bursted into laughter. She laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"I think I'm gonna like being a hero." She stated as he blushed profoundly. "Teasing heroes without getting arrested, it's dream come true." He smiled seeing the witch at ease.

"ditto." He replied smiling. To the rest of jump city it was the strangest sight they'd ever seen their substitute titan and a known villainess walking around arm in arm on what seemed to be a date but to them it was the beginning of beautiful friendship…and maybe something more.


End file.
